The Road to Elysia
by strange1
Summary: it's been three months since the death of the warrior princess is in the Elysian Fields but is not really Gabrielle has become a relentless warrior that does not care what happens to certain people/gods/goddesses try and help to save the bard's life and make it so that Xena is will they be reunited in the end?
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is yet another way in my mind that Xena could be resurrected. It will probably be just a short story but I love these characters and hated how the show ended. I hope you enjoy. As always any feedback and suggestions are welcome.

The long flowing emerald green grass was about knee high. There were the scattered wild flowers that went along with the wavy blades. It would be any horses or cows paradise. There was also a small lake that was as clear blue as the nearly cloudless blue sky above. There was a large tall tree that was just to the side of the water. A rope hung from the tree and there was a never ending group of children that seemed to line up for a chance to swing into the refreshing waters.

A figure that normally would be clad in black leather and armor lay on her side on a blanket with a picnic basket at her side enjoying the sights and the sounds and the smells. Nothing had ever felt so real to the raven haired woman dressed in a form fitting white robe. The long tendrils of her hair waved slightly in the breeze. The sun was shining brightly as if the noon hour was upon her though time here had no meaning and therefore time escaped the tall lanky form.

There were others that were surrounding her. They were as familiar as the back of her hand. One was a shorter more robust figure of herself. The graying hair gave away the older woman's age though only barely. A curly haired sandy blond man was sitting just opposite her. All three had almost the exact same haunting blue eyes. A smile was upon all three faces when a familiar sandy blond young boy of around ten took his turn on the rope swing.

A huge splash sprayed the rest waiting in line and a laugh escaped the raven haired woman. Her blue eyes never left his form as he made his way across the expanse of the small lake. It wasn't long until his dripping form had flopped down next to her. His blue eyes matched perfectly the rest of the group that sat upon the blanket. He smiled at the tallest form. But the smile quickly faded as did all the others. None quicker than that of the raven haired woman.

A sweet voice that echoed throughout the place at almost all times rained down once again upon them. "Xena!" The raven haired woman cringed at the tone of the voice. Though where she was was supposed to be a place of happiness and of contentment she knew that as long as the owner of the voice was alive she would never truly find a moment's peace and any kind of happiness would be fleeting at best. "I love you! I miss you! Why did you leave me!" Sobs could be heard as well.

Quickly the raven haired woman stood. There were tears in her eyes. She turned from her blood family whom she loved more than anything except for one person that haunted her. She was in a place that all Greek's sought. It was a place that was supposed to represent eternal happiness. And yet she was anything but happy most of the time. Her graceful form walked away from the people that deserved to be here. That was something that, though she knew she had sacrificed everything, she was still not sure that she was worthy of.

The small boy made a move to follow but the older woman put a hand on his shoulder. She had seen what it was like for the taller woman and knew that there was only one thing that would bring her happiness. This place, that was full of peace and contentment, could never make a spirit such as the raven haired woman happy. In fact there was only one thing that could make her truly happy and had in the past. And that person was trapped on the other side.

What the older woman feared was that the person that could bring happiness to the dark haired woman was on a path here. While it was not a bad thing to be here, the way that one ended up here made all the difference. If the person continued on the path that she was now on, she would end up here before her time. That would mean that her judgment day could take her to another place and forever would two souls that were always meant to travel together be separate. Because if that was how the death was chosen, there would be no chance of meeting again in another life.

Xena made her way along the grassy fields. While she loved being reunited with her brother, son and her mother there was a large piece of her that was missing. In life she had done many things that had meant she would not end up in this place. After the death of most of the Grecian Gods, she wondered if this place would even be possible if she were worthy when her time came. After all, the last time that she and Gabrielle had both crossed over they had gone to the heaven foretold by Eli.

The tall woman stopped suddenly as the familiar voice cried out again. The warrior realized that it was probably night wherever her soulmate was. There was no night here. There was only the light of day which was how she thought of the woman. The way that Gabrielle called out she knew she was having yet another nightmare. They were frequent and they were always the same thing. And they haunted Xena to no end. "Why did you choose them over us? We had redemption. We had everything. But now, I have nothing."

The words caused Xena to shudder all the way to her very core. Knowing that she was the one that caused this perpetual torment was too much to bear. Already tense, somehow she managed to tense more as a familiar presence was felt. Not even bothering to turn around she greeted her frenemy. "Hello, Ares." Slowly she continued the walk still trying to get the words out of her head. "What can I do for you? I'm dead so I'm no good to you as a warrior."

Ares snapped his fingers and was instantly in the warrior's path. "That's where you're wrong, Xena. You are always good to me." When she raised an eyebrow in question he quickly continued. "Ok. You were always good for me. When you wanted to be." Xena rolled her eyes and pushed past the God of War. The leather clad figure shook his head. _You never make things easy. I like it._ Quickly he caught up to his prey, this time trotting along like a mortal. "I know you're not happy here. I've come to help."

Xena quickly skidded to a halt. As she turned to face him, her blue eyes took in the dark figure that stood before her reminding her so much of everything she had been at on time. She had been a ruthless killer doing anything to gain not so much money but power. Power was the key to everything. That lessen had been taught so harshly by Caesar. Later she had been taught the very same lessen slowly and lovingly over time. For it was the power of the love that she shared with Gabrielle from the moment they met that had turned her life around.

"What can you do for me?" Xena crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that both he and Aphrodite had lost a lot of their Godly powers ever since The Twilight had happened. While there was still a Mount Olympus and they were still Gods the belief in any gods had waned since then. That went back to the lesson of power that she had learned. Power is given. Power is taken. But without belief in oneself or belief by others then there is no power especially for a god.

Instantly the God put on his mock hurt face going so far as to put his right hand over his chest. "Really my love." Blue eyes shot red hot daggers at the God for his choice of words. Ares had learned a long time ago that, while he may love the warrior, her heart would forever belong to a certain annoying petite blond. But no one could blame a God for trying, now could they? "I am still a God. I do still have powers. And I know what it is you want."

The raven haired woman snorted. "I highly doubt that you even have half a clue as to what I want." _I'm not sure what I want other than to have Gabrielle by my side. But how and where? I want her to live a full life. I want her to find happiness again without me since I made that dreaded choice so long ago. Or do I want her here?_ The warrior sighed knowing that there was no way that she wanted her soulmate to be here with her. That would mean the light would have gone out in the living world. And there was still so much for the bard to do.

"Oh, I think I have a very good idea of what you want." Ares cautiously came up behind his former protégé. Knowing what was most likely to happen next he put his arms around the tall woman. Shocked when she only grunted something incoherent he kept his arms around her. This was the closest that they had been since, well, since she had found the path to redemption. Oh there had been a few times when it had all been part of a plan for the warrior but this was different. "She writes, tells stories, kicks ass and loves you with every single piece of her being. Sound familiar?"

The warrior shuddered at the apt description of the woman that she loved. Though it was also lacking in so many ways, she knew that was how most people saw her soulmate. Those were just what were on the surface. There was so much more to Gabrielle that no one but the raven haired woman had been privy to. "Sounds very familiar." Her heart started to race just thinking about the woman that she loved. _Just a thought and I'm so lost without your touch._

Ares watched, not in amazement or surprise, but sadly as a tear formed in the corner of his protégé's eye. He knew that she would never let it fall. Not even with the continued screams of pain and betrayal that kept coming from the same petite blond they were speaking of. It was not the bard's fault. _When one sleeps that is when the painful truth is revealed. Oh, Xena. She loves you so. And you love her. Even a selfish God such as myself can see that. You need her as much as she needs oxygen to live and vice versa._

The God of War stepped back from the embrace that he had initiated shocked to see that there was more than one tear that streaked the beautiful graceful features of the woman that still owned his heart. _I guess even I underestimated just how much these two not only love each other but need one another._ "She's in a lot of pain." The face before him that had just a second ago been sad turned feral. The leather clad figure held up his hands in mock surrender. "I knew you know that. There is a way. That you can both be together. But you have to be willing…"

For once Xena never even thought about the consequences. If she had she knew that she would probably owe the God of War a huge debt that would possibly destroy once again what she sought so hard to resurrect she might not have been so quick. But her heart and the heart of her soulmate were aching beyond words. "I'm willing to do anything to be with her. I want her so badly…" The raven haired head turned so that Ares could not see her face. While she was and always would be a proud warrior, there were a few things that were worth giving up your dignity for. Gabrielle was the most important thing and would always give up everything for her. Especially after…

Xena closed her eyes and remembered. Remembered those last minutes that she and Gabrielle had shared on that mountainside. Just behind them was the mystical water that could have brought her ashes back to life. If she had just given into Gabrielle one last time then they would not be separated like they were. There would be no need to possibly make an alliance with a demon for that was how she saw Ares at least sometimes.

There was a smug look on the God of War's face that quickly changed to one of a very serious one. "You might or might not know that my sister has been helping your partner." Xena looked at him. "Aphrodite has been basically shuttling her everywhere that she wants to go. I'm not sure why Sis is doing it." Ares shrugged. He had never truly understood his sister. They were close but they were also total opposites. "There's a way if we can convince both my sister and your partner that it was a possibility."

Now that had the warrior princess intrigued. No she hadn't heard that Aphrodite was helping out her soulmate. It didn't surprise her though. Over the past years they had gotten close. Close enough so that the Goddess of Love had tried her best to protect Gabrielle when the twilight was almost a reality. Though never truly seeing eye to eye with any of the gods, the pink clad one was the one that Xena actually tolerated the best. "I take it there are risks."

Ares snorted. "As with anything, there are always risks." Behind them he could see the three figures that his protégé had been having a picnic with coming up behind them. "It would mean that there was a possibility that you would forfeit all of this." He waved his hand around at the tranquil place they found themselves in. Gently he turned the warrior around so that she could see her family making their way slowly toward them. "It might mean never seeing them again."

Xena's breath caught in her throat or would have if she had reason or need of it. But being dead and in the Elysian Fields meant that nothing to do with being alive was a necessity. The picnic they had been sharing was just something to pass the time. Solon waved at his mother and his pace quickened. Lyceus and Cyrene both took in the look on the raven haired woman and they just knew. "I'd hate to lose them but…" The warrior swallowed in reflex.

"But your jonesing for your gal Friday is a bigger pull." Ares was now standing beside the warrior and could see her face. The complex emotions that were flowing across her face were beyond incredible. Most always thought that the ex-warlord had few to little emotions. But that was what had made her such a great leader and visionary. Her emotions ran deeper than anyone's that he had ever known. "So what are you willing to do, Warrior Princess, to get your honey back?"

There was no thought involved whatsoever. Even with the three that were almost upon the God of War and the warrior Xena knew where her heart truly was. The constant calls to her from her soulmate were enough for her to give up anything and everything. She would be happy as long as they were together and that Gabrielle was happy. "Just let me say my goodbyes." It was a slow long trek as she crossed the distance to say her final goodbyes to people she hoped to see one day again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sand was hot as it blew up into her face and onto her bare form accentuated by the moonlight streaming down. Where there used to be nothing but sinewy muscles now bones of all sorts protruded. Ribs were so apparent that it looked like it hurt when the skin moved over them. The shoulder blades were pointed and made her body look like it was dying. Truth be told that the blond woman's body was weaker than it should be. It was her mind that was ailing. For the past three months her heart, her body and her soul cried out.

They cried out for something that would not happen again for a lifetime. Some thought that she was starving herself so that she could make that day come sooner. Really it was just a matter of nothing appealing to her except for one thing. It was a ritual now. Every day she would be whisked to where there was some kind of trouble. Instead of using words, the petite blond would use any weapon that she could get her hands upon.

The blond didn't care anymore who saw her or what they thought of her. The pain at the loss of her soulmate was just too much for her to bear anymore. So she was lying naked in the still heated sands of a desert just outside of Cairo. Originally she had gone back to Greece for a bit. Then she had gone to almost every place that she and her soulmate had been together. Seeing familiar places and people only made the ache in her heart worsen.

Just recently she had remembered the start of the boat trip after…It was something she still could not bring herself to think about at least not during the bright sunshine of the day. At night her mind and heart would take over her and the cries from her nightmares could be heard for miles around. Calling out for a lover that had left her was now routine when the darkness enveloped her. Of course it seemed that the darkness was everywhere.

A figure clad in pink watched over the slumbering form. Out of the shadows the figure took on a face and distinct body. Aphrodite hated to see her little human friend suffering this way. When she had first heard the cries of Gabrielle as she rocked uneasily on the boat she had known that Xena was gone. It was easy to feel the heartbreak all the way in Greece. Since then the Goddess had taken it upon herself to take care of the petite woman as much as she was allowed to.

Looking at the poor condition of the petite blond, she knew that she was not taking very good care of her at all. True she watched over her as she slept. The nightmares kept Gabrielle from sensing things like she had learned to do from Xena. In fact the bard had basically shoved everything that the warrior had taught her away and instead focused on one thing. Fighting. Even with her body in less than stellar shape, there was no one in the known world that could fight like she could.

Of course part of that was because of Gabrielle's total abandon she would fight with. Aphrodite knew that the bard no longer cared whether she lived or died. All she cared about was one day reuniting with her soulmate, whether that was in this life or if it was in the next. When the Goddess had told her that the only ways they could be reunited was by death of both or the resurrection of the warrior princes, the petite blond had gone nearly insane scouring the known world for a way to resurrect her beloved.

It seemed that every culture that they went to held the same answers. There was no way that they could resurrect someone that had died in the manner that the warrior had. It was an honorable death and she had sacrificed herself for thousands of others. It was the way that it was supposed to. This was the last place that Gabrielle had left to try. There was also that last promise of the need of a warrior with a chakrum and that fell to the Battling Bard of Potadeia.

Ares had come to see the Goddess of Love only a few days before trying to convince her of a way that they could be reunited. But that was not something that was possible anymore. If they had the belief of the people that they once had then maybe. Aphrodite was not about to get the small human's hopes up only to have them dashed once again. There was already too much pain and suffering that Gabrielle was going through. _If only I knew it would work I would gladly help you._

Aphrodite could feel the sun now starting to peak out over the tall sand dune. It was sad that the bard cared so little about herself that she just left herself out in the open. The Goddess made it so that Gabrielle could not see her as the small woman slowly awoke from her unending supply of nightmares and grief. A groan escaped the woman as she tried to sit up. The muscles she had were so poorly abused that sometimes simple motion was agonizing.

Yet somehow she could and would fight for hours on end. The battles were epic. And they were a lot like when she had been captured by the Romans and Xena had been hurt. It had been like something had snapped inside the bard that day. It was like something had snapped the day that her soulmate went away. Finally the petite blond managed to get to her feet. Knowing she should eat she simply dressed, packed up her few belongings and vaulted onto Argo.

It was a virtual sandstorm between the blowing wind and the sand that was kicked up by Argo's long strides. Gabrielle wasn't even sure where she was going. True she was just outside the large capital but then what? It was another foreign land that she was not comfortable in. Of course if she was honest with herself she was not comfortable anywhere. All she wanted was to close her eyes and wake up surrounded by the woman that she loved.

_But that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it Xena? When we first met you used to make all the decisions for me. That was fine, at first. I mean, I was a kid fresh off the farm when we met. I was a dreamer and a talker. You were the one that had been everywhere and done everything. But then I grew up and you still made the decisions. Finally you started letting me make decisions for us both and then what happens? You make the decision not to bring you back. I should have fought! I should have just done it!_

Sighing heavily at the thoughts and at the fight of trying to keep all the sand out of her lungs she picked up the pace. Just as she got to the outskirts of the very large town she pulled up Argo short. There was something that was not right about things. It was as if someone were watching her and it wasn't Aphrodite. Though the Goddess thought she was discreet, Gabrielle knew that she was there at night watching over her. It was the only way she could sleep, if you could call what she did sleep.

A familiar voice caused her to whip her head around. "Gabrielle!" The bard rubbed her ears not trusting what she was hearing. "Take care of yourself. I'll find a way." It was her soulmate's voice there was no mistaking that. But how? As far as anyone had told her there was no way to bring back Xena or for her to communicate with her. The usual of course held true meaning that her partner could hear her thoughts but couldn't respond.

Gabrielle quickly dismounted and pulled out her sias. As she did she gave Argo a gentle swat on the behind and watched for a moment to make sure the precious horse was going to be all right. Besides the ashes that she clung to, the sword, the chakrum and the horse was the only thing that the bard had left anymore. Memories and her scrolls were not enough. How she wished that they could be enough. Nothing was ever going to be enough again except the touch of her lover.

Suddenly an arrow was flying at her. By some old instinct she knocked it easily out of the air just inches in front of her face using one of her sias. Another arrow was flying at her. Instead of knocking it down she moved so quickly that it went flying past her head. Having had enough of being fired upon and for no real reason she launched herself in the direction that the arrows were coming from. They were coming from a slight angle and she realized that they were coming from one of the openings of the wall that surrounded the large town.

When she got to the wall she used her sias to help her climb the adobe like brick material. The arrows of course had stopped flying as she had caused it to be pointless. Though her muscles were not once what they had been, she climbed with an ease that few people possessed. When she was about a foot below the opening she listened. There were voices but she could not quite make out what was being said as her Egyptian was not all that strong.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she made her way to the side of the window. That was when the bowman stuck his head out of the window looking for her. Freeing one of her sias she quickly hit him with the handle end. Unfortunately for the man he was sticking so far out the window that he lost his balance and began plummeting. There was a sickening crunching sound when his body came into contact with the sand covered stone path below.

More voices that sounded alarmed were streaming out the window. In a move that would have made Xena proud, Gabrielle managed to swing from the sias that was still in the wall managing to take it with her. She gracefully curved her body so that she was going through the opening feet first. There was a sickening cracking sound when her feet impacted with one of the three men that remained in the tiny room. The ribs under her feet made an audible snapping sound and the man gasped out in pain.

He screamed when she pushed off his chest and summersaulted through the air. When she landed she was facing the remaining of the men. Her sias were at the ready. Xena's sword was strapped to her back and the chakrum hung from her hip. "Hello, boys. Sorry I had to hurt your friend here. But I get kinda cranky when people are shooting at me." She kept her fighting stance managing to keep all three men in vision including the clearly truly hurt man. "Now do I have to get rough with you or are you going to tell me what is going on?"

That's when all hell broke loose. The room was suddenly rushed by dozens of men. There were too many for even Xena herself to handle let alone a battling bard that was not in great shape. Of course the petite blond did her best to battle all of them off from her. For the first few moments she left more bloodied and broken than any of them even came close to her. Finally an arrow was shot from a concealed stairway. It hit its mark going into the bard's left shoulder.

"Son of a Bacchae!" Gabrielle managed to sheathe her sias so that she didn't lose them at least not in the fight. Her first instinct was to try and fight her way out. But that was definitely not a possibility as another arrow found her right thigh. "I'm going to kill all of you bastards!" The growl came out low and it seemed for a moment like she was channeling her deceased lover. Still fighting the best that she could, finally darkness took her as one of the dozens of men hit her on the back of the head.

Gabrielle gasped as she woke up. The pains from three different wounds were instantly shooting throughout her body. She tried to sit up but found that she was restrained by strong hands. Her green eyes took in the brightly lit room that she had been taken to. While there were bars in the window in the one side that wasn't solid stone, it somehow didn't exactly seem like a prison. And yet she felt like a prisoner and defeated.

The bard allowed herself to relax just a little bit and the strong hands released her. "You should not struggle so." The face that the hands belonged to finally became visible. "You were badly injured. You will tear the stitches if you continue to struggle or even try to sit. Please, allow me the honor of healing you." The man standing there was older. His reddish skin was wrinkled and there were almost nothing but grey hair on his head and in his beard. "My name is Ottu."

The petite blond took a deep breath and tried to use her mind to control the pain that she was in. It was one of the techniques that Xena had taught her just before…Her eyes were closed but she was still taking in everything through the sounds and smells that surrounded her. It was more of a healing place than a prison. But the bars? "I assume you know my name." The petite blond didn't wait for a response. "And I assume that you are a healer of sorts."

Ottu's ancient voice spoke and caused Gabrielle to look into his chocolate eyes. "I am a healer, Gabrielle." There was no flinching in the green eyes that held his own. But he would not expect anything less from the Battling Bard from Potadeia. "I work for the one that sent for you. Not the ones that ambushed you. You were rescued when they were trying to take you to their master." The man went over to a counter and picked up some bluish gray powdery substance. He removed the bandages of both arrow wounds and sprinkled the powder on both.

Gabrielle hissed as the powder made contact causing an intense stinging sensation. She watched carefully as the man covered the wounds once again only with fresh bandages. "I don't even know who sent for me or who I have to thank for such accommodations." The man gathered the remnants of the medicine and returned them to where he had retrieved them from. The bard once again took in her surroundings. "I take it whoever wanted me is not one of the wealthiest people in the city."

The bearded man came and stood by the bard. "It depends on what you call wealthy." There was a sound and instantly Gabrielle knew that someone else had entered their little sanctuary. The healer bowed to whoever it was before returning to his patient. "I must leave you two alone. If you should feel pain or need me in any capacity please ask." The bard watched him as he made his way out of the healing area.

The figure that was standing there was in the shadows. Slowly the figure emerged into the light and there was a sharp intake of breath as the petite blond recognized the figure. "That's right, Mother." The dark haired woman that had eyes like a certain warrior princess came into focus. "And before you protest, we both know that you are as much my mother as your soulmate ever was. Now, I brought you here so that you would stop killing yourself slowly."

Gabrielle managed to blink a few times and also rubbed her ears. Since she had stopped properly caring for herself she had at times heard and seen things that weren't real. This wasn't one of them. She had so many questions. But the words that echoed in her mind were the ones about killing herself. "I'm not intentionally…" With the look she received she closed her mouth and lowered herself back on the cot. "I am. But I just want to be with her so badly. I want…" Tears came at such a rate that her whole body wracked. "Xena! Please come back to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle hissed as she tried to move forgetting about her two major wounds and her minor head wound. Her head was pounding and the bright light was not helping matters when she tried to open her shadowed icy green eyes. As soon as she managed to get them open just a tad, she quickly closed them. The battling bard could sense there were at least two people with her. One she was certain was Eve. The other must have been the healer.

"Don't try to move around." The sweet voice of the woman that she had longed to watch grow up called out. The petite blond also sensed a wave of the woman's hand and quickly the bright light that had been tormenting her finally dissipated. Still she was loathed to attempt to open them again anytime soon. Gentle hands were on her and she automatically went into a defensive posture. No one had touched her like this since Xena had died. Even when she had been injured she'd tended her wounds herself. Of course that left some angry looking scars on her already translucent skin. "It's just me. I'm changing your bandages."

"I know who you are and what you are doing." The words seemed to hiss as they escaped the short haired blond's mouth. Finally she blinked her eyes open to look at her daughter's face. It had been almost a year since she had seen the dark haired woman. There was a tiny scar across her face. Of course she wondered where it came from but was only concerned with one thing at the moment. She wanted to get healed so she could find her next battle seeing that the wounds she suffered from were nonfatal. "I don't know why you're bothering unless you want me for something. Fighting. It's all I'm good for anymore."

While Eve was still on her journey of peace and of love that Eli taught right now she wanted nothing more than to smack Gabrielle and knock some sense into her. Having been told of the blond's condition and seeing it for herself were two different things. "I've come here to spread the word of Eli. But also there are no more pharaohs. After Cleopatra was killed, Rome took over." That got one eyebrow raised. "I thought that might interest you even though…" She cut herself off short not wanting to mention her birth mother.

Gabrielle's fiery green eyes kept steady with her daughter's blue ones. "First off I was never the one obsessed with the Romans. They cost me so much. I would rather they all just go someplace and die every last one of them." Blue eyes blinked in surprise. A smirk was on the bard's face. "I'm not the woman that you remember, Eve. That person died a painful slow death when your mother made her choice. If it was you that wanted the woman with the chakrum I'm sorry to disappoint you. Once I'm healed I'm off. Where I don't know. But I won't stay here if it's under Roman rule."

"I know how you must…" The bitter and angry look that she never would have expected to see from the once gentle and forgiving woman shut the priestess up very quickly. Eve had known that Gabrielle would have trouble dealing with her soulmate's death once again. From the stories she heard after they had been reunited after the twenty five years of separation spoke volumes the time that Xena died and managed to make it back. Then when they died on the cross together, though she never would have been born, it was almost like the perfect ending for two warriors that loved one another beyond death.

"You know nothing!" Gabrielle managed to sit up even with her head spinning and the pain in her shoulder and her leg. "No one knows anything!" The bard wanted to stand but even she knew the limits that her own body put on what she wanted to do. Though as of late she was pushing those boundaries further and further and she knew it and didn't care. "I don't even think she thought about me or what it would do to me. I can't…"

When Eve moved to take her into an embrace the petite bard quickly pulled back wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She felt the soft trickle of blood and knew that she had torn her stitches. Sighing heavily she settled herself on to her back once more. Without a word the priestess went about fixing the torn stitches. _If only fixing a broken heart was as easily._ A sigh escaped her as she took in the scars that she knew were not there the last time they had been together. While her life with Xena had caused some of them she knew most were more recent.

Eve cursed silently. She was not cursing Gabrielle or her actions. The dark haired woman had no clue how she would have reacted if the one that she had loved for what seemed like several lifetimes had been ripped away. And that she had no say in it with the added mistaken thought that that person had chosen to leave willingly. What those kinds of thoughts and feelings must have done to the woman that was stronger than most gave her credit for.

As she took out the old stitches on the wound in the shoulder only the skin betrayed any feelings. It contracted and released at the pulling of the gut out of the wound. Gabrielle never flinched either with her eyes or with her body as the needle continued to penetrate her skin and close the slowly seeping arrow wound. In fact those green eyes that were once so full of life just seemed to stare out into an unknown abyss. Once again Eve's heart tightened in her chest.

"Here, drink this." Gabrielle eyed her daughter with suspicion. Even someone that she had been close to was not one to be trusted anymore. What Xena had stolen from her was not only the life they had built together, the love that kept her going but also the ability to trust. Trust anyone. Not Aphrodite. Not Eve. No one. "It's just some herbs that will keep infection away and will help you sleep for a bit. You look like you could use some sleep."

There was a retort on the tip of the blond woman's tongue but decided just to leave it there. Truly Eve was only doing what she thought was best and wouldn't want to hear how she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. That much was not past her cold icy heart. Which surprised the bard that she could actually believe even that anymore. She took the wooden mug and downed the bitter concoction remembering how her Xena would always put something in it like mint or honey to make it go down just a little easier. Just another slap in the face reminder that the holder of the other half of her soul was gone and that she was half a woman if even that.

Eve watched as thankfully Gabrielle finally settled back into a restless sleep. The priestess was not stupid. She knew that even in her dreams that her other mother would be haunted by nightmares of what had happened and nightmares of what could have been. A shadow just behind her formed and she turned to see the expectant figure. "She's worse off than I had anticipated." The dark haired woman turned to see the Goddess of Love watching the blond woman toss and turn. "What in Hades did my mother think she was doing? The world and especially Gabrielle are not better off."

Aphrodite hesitated in answering. Instead she made her way to her favorite human being. Carefully she put a hand on her good shoulder and it seemed to calm the sleeping woman. Without removing her hand she turned to the concerned woman. "There were…" The Goddess was having trouble finding the right words. "I wasn't there but from what I know there were powers at work that went beyond what they knew they were fighting. Both Gabrielle and Xena were tricked."

The mortal sighed heavy at the thought. "It wouldn't be the first time." She eyed the Goddess carefully. "I hope it won't be the last time. At least that is why I hope that you are here." The dark haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and the stance was unmistakable. It would mirror one that the warrior princess had down to an art form and that bard had learned to imitate perfectly. Even her foot began tapping slightly waiting impatiently for an answer.

If the situation hadn't been so serious and so dire the Goddess probably would have laughed at the imitation. As it was, the situation was one that could either destroy the friend she knew or it could salvage her. After seeing and hearing just how she felt it was time that she put her own fears aside and simply do what was the right thing. Righting a wrong that was supposedly been done for the greater good. "I've been with her ever since…" Aphrodite trailed off. "But there is another reason as well. Ares came to me…"

"Ares?" Eve now came at the Goddess in a threatening manner. "No offense because I know he's your brother and all but he and my family don't have the greatest history. I really don't know if it's wise to be trusting him." She pulled up when she realized that there was really nothing she could do to the Goddess and more that she could do to her. "Why would he want to help get my mothers back together?"

Aphrodite had been thinking about that for a long time. "Perhaps he wants to see Xena happy." When that got a smirking smile on the formidable mortal she was facing she quickly went on. "Or it could be that he wants to get the warrior princess back in the flesh so that he can try and turn her back to what he wants." The Goddess of Love simply shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been able to figure out exactly what it is that is pushing him to do this. He even wants to involve the Egyptian Gods."

Eve visibly cringed at the thought. "No offense but I learned from both my mothers that most gods cannot be trusted." That got a look from the figure in pink. "I also have learned that there are exceptions to every rule." That seemed to appease the Goddess at least for now. "I think right now that if I had to try and deal with Lucifer I would." That made both the Goddess and the mortal cringe. Lucifer was one of the biggest and most powerful enemies that Xena had left.

A voice startled them from their conversation. They turned to see a grumpy looking battling bard lying very carefully on her right side. Green eyes had taken on a lost look instead of that of the icy one that had shown not that long ago. "I'd deal with the devil himself. And by that I mean Ares if it meant that just maybe I could get Xena back." The petite blond let her gaze go over her body for a moment. "I had a dream while I was sleeping. At least I think it was a dream."

Aphrodite made her way over to the bard and gently pushed her back so that she was lying fully flat. She sat on the edge of the pallet and watched as green eyes went unfocused for several moments. That was when a single tear slowly trickled down her cheek. All that the Goddess wanted to do was to wipe that tear away but was afraid of making any kind of physical contact. "I don't think it was a dream, Sweet Pea. In fact if it was what I think it was you might want to heed it."

Gabrielle looked up at the tall blond Goddess. She then closed her eyes and the dream came crashing back. Along with it was finally the realization of what she had been doing to her body, her mind and her soul. It was not just punishing herself but also punishing the other owner of the other half of her soul. It was unfair of her to do that to Xena no matter how mad she might be at her soulmate. The rush of pain that flooded her body was almost too much to handle.

It wasn't just the pain from the fresh wounds that was coursing through her. It was the damage that she had self-inflicted on herself over the past three months. The way she had treated herself, she was lucky to be alive. And that was not counting the fights that she had thrown herself in with abandon. It was the fact that not eating and not sleeping well had basically robbed her once vibrant body of what it so desperately needed. And now she had a chance to get it back.

One green eye opened and she found her daughter who had inched a little closer but also was respectfully maintaining her distance. Their eyes met and in that instance she knew who she could trust. _Should have known I could trust family instead of trying to make it as a lone wolf._ "If it's not too much trouble I could use some broth or something. Maybe later work my way up to some soup." Her other eye opened and maintained the stare that had begun between the two women.

Eve smiled but tried to keep it tempered lest she make her mother mad and change her mind. _That must have been some dream if she wants to take care of herself._ "I think that can be arranged. I'll go and get it. You just keep resting." The priestess quickly turned to the healer who nodded. They both left the room. For some reason the dark haired woman just knew that Gabrielle needed just a little more time to talk with the goddess of love.

"So, you finally going to stop being so stubborn like your other half?" Aphrodite wasn't sure how it would be taken referring to Xena in this manner but she decided that it was better not to back down. Gabrielle was stubborn as they came but she also knew when to give up a good fight. Or at least she used to before Xena had once again sacrificed herself for the greater good and left the other part of herself to somehow survive.

That brought a faint smile to the shallow face of the petite blond. "Everyone always thought she was the stubborn one." Carefully Gabrielle shook her head remembering more than one time when she knew it was her own stubbornness that had gotten her into trouble only to have Xena come rescue her. "I have her beat hands down. Which is a good thing by the sounds of things. You knew." It wasn't a question it was simply a statement.

Aphrodite nodded her head. Of course she had known about the two stubborn wills that faced one another each day. If it weren't for Gabrielle's stubbornness they never would have stayed together. It was her dogged following that had brought the two together in the first place. It was what kept them together for all the years. It was what had given them the ability to forgive one another and to love one another despite all odds. "Yeah, I knew."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The short trek to where the three people that really she got to know so little in her life, especially her own son, seemed to take an eternity. Of course it was only a matter of moments before Xena was standing before her family. Her mother took in her face and instantly knew what was about to happen. She took a hold of her son's arm and steered him just out of earshot. While all four needed to say their goodbyes, she knew her daughter needed to say special ones to a son she never truly knew in life.

Xena put a hand on her son's shoulder and gently guided him to a hill. They both sat cross legged with their knees touching and looking at the children still playing with the rope swing and in the small lake. To some it would look beautiful and what every child wishes for on a hot summer day. But to the warrior she saw all the lives that were cut too short. The ones that never had a chance to experience adulthood just like the young man that was sitting next to her.

"I'm going to have to go." Xena heard just the smallest noise coming from her son. To anyone else they most likely wouldn't have heard it but her superior hearing and trained warrior senses she heard what most people chose to ignore. "And I might never be able to come back here to be with you, your grandmother and your uncle." Her hand absently found its way onto the boy's knee. Usually intimate little touches like that were reserved only for Gabrielle.

Solon, who had stiffened at the words relaxed at his mother's gentle touch. He had really never gotten a chance to experience that when he was growing up. When they had first met again, he had thought her nothing more than an enemy and killer of his father and mother. But that was only part of who his complex mother truly was. With the help of Gabrielle and the way that Xena had helped the Centaurs, he had come to realize that the warlord Xena of legend was dead and gone as much as his father was.

The woman that he met had found a way to turn her life around. That had made the young man happy and it had made him proud. His one wish would have been to have gotten to travel with her and Gabrielle. Even at his tender age he knew that there was a connection between the two women. And he would have been more than lucky to have them both in his life. But that had not been in the cards and instead he had moved on.

But what had he moved on to? He, in his mind, had been tricked into choosing Tartarus and it was his mother and the bard's ability to execute an improvised plan that had allowed him to escape from his torment and end up here with his family. That was something he would be eternally grateful for and so could not deny his mother this terrifying yet simple request. "I hope that someday we will be reunited. But I know that for both of us, Mother, we will live in each other's hearts and never truly be apart."

The ex-warlord took in a deep breath as she let the words sink in. _You'd almost think that part of him was Gabrielle with thinking like that. I like that thought. I hate leaving him but he understands. Wonder if it's because of all he went through in life or if he was just this smart._ She took in her son and realized he had been lucky to be born with this intelligence. _He would have wielded it better than I ever did._ "That's true. I just wish…"

A gentle squeeze of her knee and she knew that he knew. For a young boy that had not quite gotten to experience manhood he was all grown up. It made her proud that at least she had a little to do with that even if it was in such a brief time. They sat there for several moments before they both got up and made their way to the remaining pair of their family. Xena tried to keep her gaze steady on her brother and mother but the emotions were just too much.

"Daughter." Finally the warrior princess managed to look up and into her shared blue eyes. "We have not always seen eye to eye." That got a flinching of the lip from Xena trying hard not to smile for many reasons. "And if it weren't for Gabrielle I may never have found forgiveness for you. She is a special woman that is hurting more than anyone ever should. We will always love you. We will always be a family. So go and do what you have to to make her happy again. And of course, yourself."

The mother/daughter duo hugged fiercely. Just after they parted she found a large hand on her shoulder. She had trouble looking at her brother still blaming herself for his death after all these years. It was as if he could read her mind. "I'm as stubborn and pigheaded as you. I would have fought no matter what. If not that day then some other day. Our time was cut short but I know how much you loved and missed me. And I heard that day so long ago what your Gabrielle said to you. As long as you two have each other you will never be alone. Go. Make things right."

There was another round of hugs for each of her family members and then one big group hug. Never one for hugging this was different and Xena knew it. While part of her was terrified of never seeing them again the other half of her which was Gabrielle made it impossible for her to stay. There was no Heaven or Elysian Fields for her. There was only one place that was home, that was safe, that made life and death worth it. And that was being able to be, just be, with her soulmate.

Ares made his presence known and the tall warrior turned away from the people that had in the end loved her unconditionally. However each one of them had their issues during their relationship. A small quirky smile was on her face and gone so fast that the God of War never had a chance to see it. The thought of Gabrielle and how she had always, always accepted her with unconditional love. Even after what had happened with Hope. Even after what happened in Chin. Even now when she had had the choice and walked away from the one person that made life worth living. It was always and forever would be her soulmate.

The dark God looked into blue eyes. While there was a bit of emotion on her face he was not surprised to see the 'warlord' face in full effect. Not only was the look used to gain her an advantage in a fight it was also used to cover up when the warrior princess was hurting as deeply as she was now. It was a bittersweet moment for his protégé and even he was not that heartless to know that. "We have one thing to take care of before your journey begins."

Xena quirked an eyebrow at him. Trusting the God was not something that came too easily for the dark warrior. But this was for Gabrielle. It had only been three months but that was one second too long to have been without her touch. Without being able to take a glance and see that beautiful face. Not being able to watch her as she slept. There was just so many little things that Xena missed about her soulmate the least of which was just holding her tight all night long as she slept and feeling her breath and knowing that their hearts were as one. "Anywhere. As long as the road we're on ends with Gabrielle."

Ares smiled a wry smile. _I wish that you had at one time felt like that about me. But all you wanted out of me was power. That's intoxicating but apparently not as intoxicating as whatever it was that the bard did for you._ He sighed heavily and motioned her forward. It was not someplace that he could go nor would he or the warrior princess would want him to go. "Just relax. You'll be back here in the blink of an eye." He closed his eyes waiting for the signal. He heard his sister's voice. "It's time." He tapped his protégé on the head and she fell forward in his arms. Gently he let her down to the ground.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. She was in a place that didn't exist anymore and hadn't for quite a long time. "Home?" Xena took in her appearance. She was dressed exactly like she did that first time that Gabrielle had ever waltzed into her mother's inn. Her sword was at her side instead of her back. She wore that hairband in her head. Yet her body was like before she had died. Her body had gotten toner and sleeker and more muscular over the years and it showed.

A noise at the entrance caused her defenses to go on high alert. Reaching behind her, she cursed as she realized that her sword was not at her back like she was so used to. Pausing when she heard the familiar footsteps she simply let her arms drop to her side. She was not surprised to see her soulmate walk through the door dressed exactly as she had been all those years ago. However she was shocked to take in the condition that her lover was in which was obvious even through the layers of clothing.

Not worrying how they had gotten there or what was really going on quickly the pair covered the remaining distance between them. Instead of engulfing Gabrielle in the hug that she so desperately wanted to do Xena took her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. Green eyes look hurt at the greeting. Taking in the skin and bones look of her lover the warrior princess grimaced. "I would love to hug you but I'm afraid I might hurt you. What have you done to yourself?"

Gabrielle shoved off the hands on her shoulders. To her it wouldn't matter what condition that Xena was in. She would have just rushed into her arms and never let go. Cautiously the warrior princess closed the distance hoping that the angry bard would not pull further back. Slowly she pulled up the peasant blouse that her lover was wearing. The sunken skin revealing every rib and a stomach far too thin was revealed. Gently Xena touched the ribs and the stomach.

The bard realized that even that gentle touch hurt. There was nothing between the bones and the skin anymore. There was barely any definition of muscle left. And because of that it hurt to feel the softness of her lover's touch. Green eyes saddened and tears were at the corners of her eyes. "I just missed you so. I…" The breaths were coming out in shuddering intakes as the crying became too much to handle. "I wanted to be with you anyway I could." The words were said between gasps for breath.

With as much reverence as she had in her, Xena picked up the bard and held her to her body. The grip that held her was achingly weak and a couple tears streaked down the warrior's face. _I did this to her. I've done a lot to her and other people but this? I caused her to choose death over life. How could I be so selfish?_ With gently steps she made her way to the first chair she could find and settled her soulmate on her lap. "I know. I've heard all your cries. And I'm sorry. I was selfish. I never thought about what it would do to you only that I could gain redemption that I realize now I already had. Thanks to you."

Xena rocked the small woman in her arms. It felt so good to hold her like this even if her body had been rather badly abused. There was still that familiar scent that drove her crazy. The bard smelled of ink, parchment, lilacs and just that scent that was unique to her. Of course there was the tang of metal as the warrior figured that while she was gone the bard had become acquainted with many weapons. She cursed herself softly once again for letting this happen.

Gabrielle rubbed her face against the familiar leathers and armor. It was the first thing that had assaulted her senses but in a good way. Leather was always a part of her soulmate as well as the armor. But that weren't the only things. Xena had this exotic scent to her that was difficult even for a bard to describe. It was just that something that was forever a part of the warrior and it was intoxicating, comforting and plain amazing to the petite woman.

"I need you to do something for me." Xena brushed her lips against the soft blond tendrils that were just below her chin. Gabrielle got lost in just that small touch for a long moment before she managed to focus on the soft blue eyes that held nothing but love and concern in them for her. "I need you to live. And I don't mean like this." Carefully she extracted one hand and once again gently touched the protruding limbs. "I need you to live like I was by your side."

Green eyes almost turned into little embers at the words that her soulmate spoke to her. "But you're not by my side, Warrior Princess." The bard tried to get away from her lover but strong arms kept her securely where she was. "Let me go!" She took her free hands and started to hit anything that she could get her hands on. All it did was make her feel weak and for her body to ache. She buried her head into the shoulder she missed so much and cried some more.

"I will never let you go. I've done that twice now." Xena shifted her bundle until she was in a little bit more comfortable sitting position. Her strong arms tightened and she poured every ounce of love that she had into that embrace. Words were not going to be enough. She needed her bard to know just how much she loved her and needed her and regretted what she had done. "I vow right here and now that I will never leave you again." She waited until the crying had stopped. "Your path is my path."

"So if I just…?" Gabrielle leaned back so she could take in the pained expression on her soulmate's face. She was almost horrified to realize that Xena would indeed remain in the Elysian Fields just to be with her. Why was that so terrible? _Because I want to live out our lives. I want us to keep fighting side by side righting as many wrongs as we can. I want us to grow old together. I want us to be there for Eve and any grandchildren we might have._ The bard swallowed hard at the thought. "I…c-can't let you do that. Any more than y-you can watch m-me slowly k-kill myself."

Xena simply nodded. They held their gaze for a very long time just soaking in being together again even if it was in some kind of dream state or alternative reality. It didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that they'd had this time. That they'd found one another. And that they were both thinking the same thing. Their love was never going to die. And the best way to keep that fire alive was to live. The warrior princess kissed soundly the battling bard. Sadly she watched as the petite blond disappeared. And yet she was happy in the knowledge that soon they would be reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Gabrielle had her dream/vision. She was still not sure what exactly that it was. The only thing that she was sure of that she was slowly getting her appetite and her strength back. Her body was still suffering from the abuse that she had unfortunately been piling on it for the last three months. But now she was taking care of herself as was her daughter. Aphrodite was never far from her side either.

After being so alone, with the exception of the few times she allowed herself to actually acknowledge the presence of the Goddess of Love, it felt very strange if not unnerving to have Eve and a handful of her followers constantly around. Of course the bard would have felt better if they had been able to go back to Greece. While she had traveled all over the known world with Xena, that was the place that she felt closest to her soulmate. It was where they were both from.

However Aphrodite, in her own cryptic way, was adamant that they not only should but needed to stay in Egypt. The petite blond feared that it was because they would need to involve the Egyptian Gods. Her own Gods had been enough for her. As she thought once again how Aphrodite was the exception to that rule still the bard and the Gods really didn't mix well. Of course the way that her mind had taken the loss of her soulmate there really was no one that she mixed well with.

Gabrielle groaned slightly as she moved her shoulder. Her leg was healing nicely. Her head wound was almost nonexistent. The thing that was plaguing her still was the arrow wound in her shoulder. She couldn't help but think how that was most likely her fault as she had torn the stitches so shortly after receiving them. That was never a good thing having to redo stitches. It was ironic just how close the arrow wound was to the one that had almost cost her her life many, many years ago.

The bard had been moved from the pallet to one of the padded chairs. The curtains of the lone window were only half drawn allowing some of the afternoon sunlight to spill in. It was, the petite blond reflected, the most comfortable that she had felt since that hateful day in Japa. It could be because of finding family. It could be because her body was finally at rest. Or it could be because for the first time in over three months she had actual hope of being reunited with the other half of her soul.

There was a light knock on the door to her small chambers to which she called a more bitter 'enter' than she had truly intended. Eve entered with what appeared some scrolls and more fresh fruit. The bard watched the slightly younger woman move with a grace that she had seen her soulmate move with a million times. For warriors, both the women also had this ability to move in a way that it captured everyone's attention. The messenger set down the fruit on the table but kept the parchment in her hand.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Eve had taken to calling Gabrielle 'mom' and when she did refer to Xena it was as 'mother'. To her it was a way to distinguish the two women that she knew deep down she was so much a part of. Of course the bard had still not felt all that comfortable with articulating just how she was feeling so a shrug of her good shoulder was her answer. "You at least look better. And I see you've finished your lunch. I brought you a snack." This got a roll of the beautiful green eyes. "I also brought you these."

Gabrielle took the scrolls but ignored the fruit at least for now. Her stomach was somewhere between rumbly at being hungry and being upset at being full for most of the time for the past week. There was almost like this physical vibration that was coming from the weathered and faded looking scrolls. When finally she opened them it was with reverence and care that she unrolled them. One look told her these were no ordinary scrolls. These were HER scrolls.

The one that she had chosen was ironic to her. She had not seen the words on the parchment since they had been frozen. The scroll recounted the first meeting between the forlorn warrior and the idealistic young bard. Most of the things that they had left behind had been lost. Of course this particular scroll was one that she had long ago left with the academy in Athens. Carefully she rolled the first scroll up and took out the second one. It was equally shocking to find the one there. It was the one that she had written not long after she had awoke from the ordeal with Hope.

By now her hand was slightly trembling as so she took extra care as she rolled it up. The third one was not a very thick scroll and she could not help but wonder what its contents were. The condition of this one was more recent, that was obvious by the condition of the parchment and the brightness of the familiar ink strokes. It was from the time right before they left for Japa. She had left the scroll with Aphrodite knowing that the Goddess would take care of it and see that it would get into the proper hands.

There was a tear in the petite blond's eye as she managed to look up at her daughter. Once again she rolled up the scroll and just looked into eyes that reminded her of the subject of the scrolls. Without exception every adventure that was penned by her hand was about her soulmate. There were very few stories that were actually made up. All her tales were a variation on something that had actually happened. Of course that did not count her diaries or her love poems. "How did you get these?"

Eve sat cross legged on the floor before her mom. She straightened the shawl that she had wrapped around her shoulders. It was quite hot but at the same time she almost always wore the garment. It was something that had come from her grandmother. "Actually, Ares rescued the earlier ones." When that got a raised eyebrow the messenger laughed softly. "Aphrodite was shocked to say the least. She was the one that managed to get the most recent scroll. They've been in her temple for the past few months. We thought you might like some reading material while you healed. Or I can provide you with…"

Gabrielle knew in an instant what her daughter wanted. While the visit with Xena had helped her start the healing process she was still very emotionally raw. Writing was just not in the cards. Of course part of that was because of the fact that her inspiration, while always in her heart, was not here in the flesh which made it hard to even want to write anything at the moment. "I appreciate the scrolls. Those I will read. I'm just not clear enough up here…" She pointed to her head. "To even attempt to write."

The slightly younger woman eyed her mom for the longest time before she decided that she was telling the truth. In the past Gabrielle never would have lied to Eve with the exception of maybe trying to protect her. Even then the bard always hated dishonesty. But this woman sitting there was an empty shell of the woman that she had known before she had traveled to the East spreading the word of Eli. "You have time. At least from what I've been told about your injuries."

The Battling Bard of Potadeia stiffened immediately at the choice of words of the woman that sat before her. Perhaps the young girl that had started traveling with Xena would have missed it. But not the best student of the warrior princess. That woman never missed a thing. "You are not telling me everything." The petite blond shifted carefully in her chair trying to get into a position that was menacing. "Tell me. I promise that I will not go off the deep end. Besides with these injuries I am hampered a bit."

"On this side we are basically at a standstill." A blond eyebrow rose encouraging Eve to continue with what she was saying. "Aphrodite and Ares are doing their best to convince at least one if not more of the Egyptian Gods to help. I'm afraid that Mother is going through a set of tests…" With a speed that the bard should have known she had, considering whose daughter she was, the messenger was quickly pinning the bard to her chair gently with one hand. "She does this willingly. You know she would do anything to be reunited with you."

Gabrielle's green eyes had grown cold once again. It was as if the last three months had wounded her heart and she no longer had the capacity to love or to trust or to forgive like she once had. The not trusting part was the most difficult as it hindered how she now led her life. The closest that she had felt to her old self was when Xena had held her in the dream world. Even after changing a little since the encounter she still felt herself with a mostly hardened heart.

Closing her eyes for a long moment she concentrated on one thing. She concentrated all the love that she felt and sent it to Xena. Most likely her warrior would need all the strength that she could get if the Egyptian Gods were anything like the Greek Gods. "And I would do anything for her." Her eyes never opened. Instead she held to an image. Some would wonder how it could give her comfort but right now besides the fresher memory of the dream world encounter it was the only thing that gave her comfort.

Her skin now had goose bumps on it and Eve watched in fascination as the bard's mind and body seemed to transport to another time and place right in front of her. The coolness of the skin was almost scary and quickly the messenger removed her hands from her mom. Gabrielle's head was leaning in an odd position as if trying to find something. Then her lips were moving and while not the greatest of lip readers the dark haired woman was sure that 'I love you Xena' had been what had been said.

Eve watched the petite blond for a long time. Though there was no wind she could swear she saw the short blond locks blowing. The skin was no longer hot to the touch instead if she got close enough the pale transparent skin was radiating coolness and not heat. The messenger shook her head thinking that this could only be one memory that was giving comfort to her mom. If it was the one that she though it was then it saddened her and made her wonder if Gabrielle really had faith in Xena or if she had resigned herself to let go and join her soulmate in The Elysian Fields.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena realized that no longer being aware of just how much time had passed was probably a good thing. From the pleas that she could hear from both the waking and sleeping bard she had a guess of just how much actual time her soulmate had to suffer without her. It had to have been at least a week since their encounter that was still making the warrior's heart ache. It was the most heart wrenching thing that she had gone through since watching Gabrielle take Hope with her. The thought that her bard was dead…

It made the warrior princess feel even guiltier, if that was possible, about having decided to remain in the land of the dead instead of fighting to get back to where she belonged. The warrior began pacing back and forth. Patience was never her strong suit and this was no different. It was and always had been the bard that had the patience and that was why she always had done the sensitive chats. That and she had a heart of gold.

That caused Xena to stop pacing for a moment. _I wish that you could feel what I am feeling. It's unfair that the thoughts of the dead cannot be heard or if not the thoughts than the feelings. I love you more than I ever have. I regret doing what I did. And I will spend the rest of eternity making it right._ She sighed heavily only feeling a little better. All she wanted was to get whatever tests were waiting for her over with. In her present state of mind she was not sure how long her bard could hold out.

That was when she felt the familiar presence. The tall warrior stiffened more as she felt two more presences that she knew were those of Gods. They were unfamiliar and yet she just knew that they were there. "I know you are there." As if having waited for her to say that she knew that they were there, Ares appeared along with two female Goddesses one that had long waving hair and a bowl on her head. The second Goddess' hair was not as long and she had a scorpion atop her head.

Ares closed the gap between his protégé and himself. He opened his arms as if asking for a hug. Blue eyes grew cold and the warrior princess took on a defensive position. Sighing heavily he put his arms back at his side. "One day you'll actually like me." Before Xena could respond he turned to the two Goddesses standing and watching intently. "The one with the bowl is Nephthys. She is Goddess of women and lucky for you a friend of the dead. Her friend is Selkhet. She is a protector of women and known with the dead. Again lucky on all counts for you my warrior babe."

Xena rolled her eyes at the last statement. "You're starting to sound like your sister." The warrior princess looked around. "Speaking of the bleach blond Goddess, where is she?" Realizing that her actions could be taken as being disrespectful she quickly turned to the new Goddesses in her life. "I apologize. I didn't mean to not pay my respects. It's just that the leather clad God gets on my nerves sometimes. I'm sure you wonderful ladies will not." It took a lot but the warrior actually bowed her respect to the two women.

The God of War watched in fascination. The warrior princess had never before showed respect to any of the Gods of Mount Olympus. The closet would be his sister and he knew that was only because she and her little blond bimbo were close friends. The ladies returned the gesture of respect by nodding their heads. "Well now that we have the pleasantries out of the way we should begin. Oh and to answer your question, Aphrodite had volunteered to be your…" He tried to select the right words. "Second I guess is the best way to describe it."

That got a raised eyebrow from the warrior. If she was going to need a second one would think that Ares would be the perfect one for that. She assumed that the tests that she would be up against would have to do with fighting after all she was a warrior and Gabrielle was the Battling Bard of Potadeia so to her it only made sense. Of course add to that the fact that it was because of her warrior ways that things had been left the way that they had been in Japa.

But then again these two Goddesses that were standing before her obviously sizing her up had nothing to do with war or fighting. They had to do with women and death. Neither were something that Xena felt comfortable dealing with. The only woman that she had ever truly been completely herself without worry was Gabrielle. Even with her mother and daughter she felt she had to hide certain parts of herself. Anyone else in the past had been met when she was still basically an animal of sorts and therefore never had she truly opened herself up to anyone.

The warrior princess sighed knowing at that exact moment that this was going to be one of the hardest tests that she had ever faced. Fighting with a sword or using her strategic mind was one thing. Having to face the people, especially three women in particular, from her past was going beyond her comfort level. But then it wouldn't be a true test if it was easy now would it. "All right. I'll do whatever it is that you want me to do."

In less than a blink of an eye Xena found herself in a place she had not been in years. It was a place that she would just assume forgot yet it had taught her how to care for someone besides herself. She was back in that healer hut. Her legs had been broken. And she was lying there nearly helpless. That was until the soldiers broke in. The next thing she knew M'Lila had taken the arrow that was meant for her. Then the real fun began as she lost her mind with grief and in the process lost her soul.

"I'm sorry." Xena stood outside the cabin watching her younger self slink off into the night. It would be many moons before she could walk again. It would take meeting someone else that would have a profound effect on her life both physically and emotionally to have her legs healed properly. And yet it would take another very special woman to heal her soul. A very familiar voice asked why she was sorry. The warrior turned around to see the woman that had saved her from the cross. "I'm sorry because I was not worthy of the trust and love you showed me. I was still too much an animal."

"You are not sorry that I died protecting you." The visual of M'Lila standing there had the warrior's hairs standing on end. It was all the old memories flooding back. It was a time that had her teetering on continuing down the road that she had started with her brother's death. Had she not run into Caser would she be the same person that she was now? "I heard what you said. You are sorry for what you became not because of my death."

A low growl escaped the warrior. Suddenly she felt this overwhelming feeling of love and it helped to calm and center herself. She knew exactly who was behind it and smiled. _Gotta hold on to that throughout all these trials. This is why you are doing this for her._ "You were so much more of a complete person then I was back then. I wasn't worthy of the love you tried showing me. I regret every day that I was not able to react fast enough. In many ways it would have been better if I would have just died that day. And yet, I would not have done the good I did in the end. The greatest good was loving her."

There were actually tears slowly trickling down the warrior's face. For once she did not care how it looked to others. Her emotions were on an overload with seeing M'Lila again and the fact that she knew that Gabrielle was in such pain. The figure that was the woman that had helped her and in some ways had been her first true love smiled sadly. "I always knew that you would be destined for great things. Not what he had set you up for." The smile that was upon her friend's face gave an ache to the warrior's heart. "I just wish it had been I that could have taken you on that journey. I have never hated you for how things turned out. I was only disappointed when you chose death over fighting for your love. You got it back once. Are you willing to go through anything to do it again?"

"I already said I was." Xena harshly wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Emotions were not her strong suit. Dealing with emotions was just a plain nightmare. _I still remember the first time you hugged me. You wanted support just after something bad of course had happened. Oh my bard I had no idea how to react. So I just let you hold me. Funny, we comforted each other._ "I just wish I had Gabrielle here to help me face all that. But she is just too physically weak."

M'Lila made her way over to the emotionally wounded warrior. She gently touched her cheek and smiled. "She is always with you. She is in here…" At first she pointed to her head. "But more importantly she is in here…" This time she placed a hand over the taller woman's heart. "You have to remember that and hold on to that. Are you really ready to face the others?" Quickly she removed her hand. Even though Xena was dead she could feel the tension that touch brought.

"I don't know how many more times or many more ways I can say I will face anything so that Gabrielle and I can be together." Xena was now once again standing in her defensive position but with her arms crossed over her chest. It was a stance to say that she wanted no one but the bard to touch her in such an intimate way. "Bring it on." The last statement she looked over the shoulder of the woman that had meant so much to her and saw the three Gods standing there. "Just let me have it!"

A snap of the fingers and once again Xena found herself in a place that she never wanted to go. It was a place that she really never thought she would have to be again. It was shocking to her that they would bring her here. Dealing with M'Lila made sense. Dealing with either Lao Ma or Akemi would be one thing. Dealing with Marcus or Borias would also make sense at least in a certain way. But to find herself back on the cliff where she almost let her animal side and grief get the better of her?

It was her standing there with Gabrielle hovering over her head. It wasn't a shadow of the past. Before her soulmate could kick her and force both of them to fall to the ground she as gently as she could put the woman that she loved on the ground. Once again it hit her just how much physically her anger had hurt the bard. That didn't even include how much emotional pain that she had been in. Now she knew that the petite blond had been grieving the loss of their relationship as much as the loss of both Solon and Hope.

_And what did the big bad hateful warrior do? She tried to kill the only thing that made life worth living. It had been horrible the way that Solon had died. But you never would have wanted that now would you my love._ Gently she began to stroke the face of the woman that she loved. All she wanted was to pull the woman into her arms and take all the pain away. But that was not to be. All she could do was to be there for her instead of hurting her more.

Angry green eyes opened up and a scream startled the warrior so much that she was sitting in the grass next to the bard instead of kneeling. "I hate you!" Xena sat there and let the smaller hands of her soulmate hit her over and over again. She watched as the tears came and the words of hatred and pain seemed to flow freely. It was a lot to take in but she knew in the end that she deserved it and more. Not that either of them was blameless it was just that she never should have hurt her physically the way that she had. "I wish you were dead."

Tears streamed down Xena's face. The part of her that still and would forever ache for this time in her past wanted to say 'well you get you're wish' but she knew deep down that Gabrielle would never want her dead. That the bard could never hate her truly at least not that much. And yet the smaller fists kept hitting and hitting. One good hit got the warrior princess right in the nose. It stung just as much as if she were really alive. "I'm sorry." It was all she could say. It was all that she felt. That and "I love you." Would it be enough?


	4. Chapter 4

It now seemed like life was slipping by one week at a time for Gabrielle. It had been a week since Eve had given her the scrolls. She had reread each one carefully and even rewritten the older ones so that they would be in better shape to withstand another amount of time in isolation. Of course who would end up with the scrolls in the end was still a mystery but somehow rewriting the times of her life made her feel a little better.

Physically she was about as good as she could get without beginning to drill. Her leg only had the mark left from the arrow wound, her head was clearing both from the wound and from the blow to the head, and the wound to her shoulder was now just a mark with a little bit of tightness when she moved. Still it was nothing she had not fought with before and was a little antsy at this point to start drilling again. And that made her think back to a better time.

_It happened a long time ago. It was right after Gabrielle had become an Amazon princess and had been gifted Ephiny's mother's staff. Of course her fellow Amazons had begun the training process. While they were good after years of learning to use the weapons they were not that good. Xena could take each and every one of them with one hand tied behind her back. It had taken weeks to get the warrior princess to agree to teach her how to use the staff better._

_Months after they had begun traveling together Gabrielle was sitting on her furs on her side of the fire. Even then the bard had wished nothing more than to be lying next to her friend. Perhaps it was being a naïve girl from a sheep village but she was not sure why it meant so much to be next to the warrior instead of being all the way across the fire. It would take her a couple more months and one adventure that almost cost her the warrior's presence in her life for her to realize that she was in love and had been from that first moment when their eyes first met._

_The sun was just about setting and she was just about to put her scrolls away for the night. Xena was on her final patrol of the area to make sure that everything would be safe for the night. Just as the bard was tucking the scroll, the quill and the ink away she heard the faintest of noises. A huge smile was on her face as she realized that it was the warrior princess. "I know you are just behind me." She jumped back when the leather clad woman stepped out of the shadows in front of her._

_Xena was at first glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. It seemed that the warrior was not amused with what just happened and the bard got a scared look on her face. That was when the raven haired beauty allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her face. It was rare when the tall woman gave such a smile to the petite blond and Gabrielle treasured it. "You're improving. When we first started traveling together you wouldn't have heard me."_

_Gabrielle was beaming from the compliment. Something seemed to melt in the warrior's eyes at the smile she was receiving but it only lasted a moment and the normally stoic face was once again on the raven haired beauty. The bard could not help but think just how beautiful that smile was and that Xena was beautiful no matter what. The petite blond realized that the compliment was also the opening she had been waiting for. "Xena?" The warrior turned around from tending the fire. "Would you teach me how to use my staff?"_

_Immediately the warrior stood up from the fire and closed the space between them. Gabrielle had remained kneeling next to her scrolls and was afraid to look up when she heard as well as felt Xena move as quickly as she did. It actually scared the bard and she sat down without being able to gather her balance and fell on to her side. The warrior princess first steadied her friend before she knelt down on both knees in front of her. "Why?"_

_It was a simple question but there were so many answers that it was actually a complicated question. "First I just want to be able to defend myself and if I had to someone else." That got a raised eyebrow as the warrior obviously thought that it was not the whole story and was waiting for her to continue. "And I'd like it so that you wouldn't have to worry about me so much when you are fighting." That got the other eyebrow lifted. "And I'd like to be good at something." The last part was said in barely a whisper._

_The last part caused the warrior to sit down Indian style. She leaned forward with her arms on her knees and her head supported by her hands. When Gabrielle would not look at the former warlord, she reached out with one hand and kept her head leaning on the other one. Gently she lifted the beautiful blond head so that she could see those vibrant green eyes. For a moment Xena forgot what she was going to say she got so lost in those eyes. It reminded her of just how she had felt the first time she had looked into those eyes._

_The feel of the soft skin on her callused hand made her breathing catch for a moment and she knew she had to be very careful or her vow that she would not cross the line from best friend to lover would be shattered in the blink of an eye. In fact she found her mouth very dry and she had to swallow before she was able to speak. "You are good at a lot of things. You are a wonderful cook. You are an amazing bard. And you have a talent for getting into trouble like none I've ever seen."_

_Without even realizing what she was doing, Xena began to rub her thumb along the chin that belonged to the woman that had stolen her heart. Quickly she stopped that when she saw the look upon the bard's face. In fact she quickly pulled her hand back. While she wanted the contact more than she could put into words, she also was scared of it at the same time. Gabrielle looked confused but quickly recovered herself. "I'm not that good at getting into trouble. As I seem to recall you've gotten into trouble all on your own as well."_

_Xena actually had to chuckle at the thought. It wasn't often but there had been a time or two when she had been the one to get into trouble. But normally it was the naïve kid from Potadeia that had been the one that trouble followed like a lost puppy dog. Of course that was changing, and quickly, as already the bard was learning to at least hold her own in a fight. The warrior sobered a bit at the thought of what their lives were together. Already death had touched her young friend. If they continued together death would surely come calling again. The least she could do was to arm her traveling companion with some of her vast knowledge._

_And maybe even one day the bard would turn out to be one of her best students. Xena could not help but think her only student. There was only one other that she had been the teacher. Most of her life she had been the one that had learned lessons. Some were harsh and therefore had made her who she had been, an evil warlord. Of course she could feel that changing as well and that was because of this kid that just would not give up on her no matter what. Looking at the beautiful face of the blond she noticed that she was indeed not the child from Potadeia anymore but a young woman with a heart of gold. _

_Without hesitation the tall woman stood up. She made her way over to one of the nearby trees. Of course she was quite selective as she searched for what she was looking for. Finally she found a solid sapling whose small trunk might give a little but would give enough resistance. After all it was Gabrielle that needed the training and not her. "You are right. I get myself in trouble and you need to help get me out of it. So get your staff and we'll go into the clearing by the nearby lake."_

_Gabrielle had been stunned for the longest of moments. Every other time that she had gotten the courage to ask for Xena's teaching she had been rebuked. Here she had barely even asked and it was accepted after a lengthy moment of what had appeared to be inner turmoil not that anyone else would have been able to tell that. They had been traveling together long enough that she knew even if everyone else didn't, that it was her usual warlord mask the bard simply knew._

_Finally the petite blond got her feet underneath her picking up her staff in a practiced motion at the very same time. Suddenly she was nervous as hell as she stood across from the tall warrior that she knew had the strength to do some serious damage to her. And yet in their less than a year travel she had never had Xena be anything but gentle to her with her touches. It was true she had been harsh with her words but she had never physically hurt her and she doubted that she ever would intentionally._

_What the bard could not know was just how nervous Xena was. In the very beginning of their travels she had been harsher with her words than she had truly intended. Mostly that had been so that the naïve girl would possibly get tired of her and want to be taken home or left in some village. And yet no matter how harsh her words were the warrior princess could not bring herself to ever physically hurt the girl though she knew that that day would unfortunately come though it would not be intentional._

_Two women stood across from one another both sweating though the night was not that warm. Both women were bouncing just a tad on the back of their heels with a bundle of nervous energy. Finally it was the more seasoned Xena that finally got her act together. With words of encouragement as they simply went at one another she began to teach her pupil. The staff was not her weapon of choice as her height actually was a hindrance with this particular weapon but was skilled enough to beat anyone with it. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was the beginning._

_The beginning of a relationship where it would be give and take. The warrior figured, though she would not tell the bard this, that she would learn just as much as she taught. The two women were almost polar opposites and it was what made the two perfect traveling companions. Where one had strength the other had weakness and vice versa. As they were settling into a rhythm something clicked inside of the ex-warlord and she just knew that this was perfect. That their life together would be full of ups and downs but as long as they led it together it would be amazing._

Gabrielle had been staring into space as she remembered that first time. For some they would concentrate on the first kiss or the first time that they made love but for the bard it just seemed perfect that it was the first time that her soulmate had let her guard down enough to start to convey all that she knew. Of course there were a few things that she had always held back. One of them was the pinch and looking back on their time in Japa she just should have known something was not right.

A solitary tear ran down her face as the thought hit her and hit her hard. She had known Xena like the back of her hand. It should have been clear that she was up to something. Suddenly there was a fierce anger that enveloped the petite blond. Not even realizing it she began to scream at the top of her lungs. "How could you Xena! You betrayed me! You betrayed my trust! You knew if I'd known I would have talked you out of it! I can't believe you used our love that way!" She took a deep breath and with one last exasperating breath said, "I can't believe you threw our love away without a seconds thought."

Eve and Aphrodite heard the shouting. While the Goddess of Love had been waiting at Xena's side, she was at a particular point that she had to deal with herself. These words of anger from the bard would not help. The messenger was on her knees and holding her mom in as tight an embrace as she would allow. Green eyes flashed with anger. It was all too much for the bard and she just collapsed into her daughter's arms.

The Goddess of Love watched as for the first time since Xena had sacrificed herself that Gabrielle had truly allowed herself to feel pain. Until now she had pushed all that she had felt so far deep down that it was part of what was making her physically not in tip top shape. Oh there was the not eating or sleeping properly but overall it was the emotional pain and anger that had caused her mortal friend to almost succumb to death. Aphrodite often wondered how it was that her little friend was still alive and wondered if this wasn't all part of the destiny that the two people shared.

Blue eyes wandered until she could see the Goddess and winked at her. Aphrodite knew that they would be all right or at least as all right as they could be. With a wave of her hand she disappeared hoping to find Xena in a lot better emotional state than the bard but knew that was not to be. "I love you Xena." Gabrielle was almost choking she was sobbing so. "I will always love you. But don't ever do that to me again. When you come back I'm going to kick you amazing taught ass."

Eve stiffened just a little at the last words but then chuckled inwardly. She knew what it was like to be in love and to be attracted to someone else. But it was another when you heard your parents think that about one another. Still it was a good sign. It was hopefully another sign that her mom was finally letting go of the hate and misery and finally clinging to what she so desperately needed to. Everyone needs to cling to love and never ever let it go no matter what. That was true Elysia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Green eyes were looking at her with such a hate that it was hard to breathe. Everything that happened with Solon and Hope came rushing back. The two of them standing so far apart as they watched the pyres burn. The two walking in separate direction when what they really needed was to hold one another like they had at other pyres that they had tended together. Even the ones that Gabrielle would thankfully never remember they held one another.

Then the images of the outskirts of the Amazon village coming up so fast that she had almost run over several of the lookouts flashed in her emotionally charged mind. Then the feeling of hands trying to grab the reins or her leathers. The feeling of hate that flowed through her body and the remembrance of the one thing that had fueled the hate inside her. _You might be helping me now, Ares, but I'll never forgive you for helping me almost destroy the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't and I won't._

There was the sound of bones breaking as one Amazon, to this day she was not sure who, tried to grab her and she had broken her arm. Later it was told to her but at that time all she could think of was the pain and the hate. She was knocking Joxer out of her way and then she had her. If only she had done what she truly felt she would have wrapped her soulmate in her arms and she would have except that a voice had been in her head the whole time.

As many times as she reflected on that day and hated herself for it she finally realized something. Maybe it was being dead that brought her the clarity so that she could hear the voice behind the words. For some reason she had thought it had been her early evil warlord voice that had been urging her insistently on but no. It was Ares once again. _Gonna have a bone or two to pick with you when we are through. But you probably knew this was going to be revealed. Why help me then?_

Xena was brought out of her musings as a very angry petite blond hurdled herself towards her. The scene was another replay from her past. The warrior had not realized how close they were standing to the edge of the cliff and had to adjust her stance at the last moment so that they didn't take that tumble over the cliff. This time she was going to talk to her bard without having to go through all the theatrics. Though she had to admit that what they had gone through had brought them closer and gave them a better understanding of each other's pain.

The warrior princess held tight to the woman she loved more than anything in the world. Small fists were hitting her over and over again as they should once again. It didn't matter even if she ended up bloody and bruised. She knew that Gabrielle needed to release all the pent up pain and the anger that was inside of her. It reminded her that if she was able to get back to her soulmate that perhaps a scene like this would unfold and she knew that her lover would have every right to want to hurt her.

Finally after both crying and striking out the petite blond finally used up what little energy she had. Having gone through the cleansing ritual had left her both emotionally and physically drained. Really the bard had little fight left in her and she just held on to the strong woman that used to give her comfort. Now it was not the same and she wondered if it ever would be. Tears continued to fall even when she thought she could cry no more.

The ex-warlord just tightened her grip and began rocking the young woman in her arms. It was such a short time ago that this all happened and yet it felt like a lifetime ago. They had lost twenty five years to being frozen. They had lost a year together because of her memory loss. Their entire journey together was as much about what they gained as they lost. Would it ever balance out? If she could not find a way to reunite in this time and place then it would remain unbalanced.

"I'm sorry." Xena felt the small fragile wounded body stiffen in her arms. "I had no right to take you the way I did." Flashing back to the images of watching as Gabrielle's body crashed and banged along the ground made her shudder. "What I did to was almost like I…" The warrior began to cry so hard that her entire body was shaking. This was the worst that she had ever felt and she had done so many horrendous things in her life but never had she hurt intentionally her soulmate this way. Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally was able to say the words. "I forced my ill will upon you."

The petite blond pulled her head out of the neck that she had buried herself in. Her tears had stopped falling and she looked up at the warrior who had stolen her heart in one chance meeting and then had so cruelly hurt her physically. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and it was all because they loved each other beyond words. She thought and would always think they were soulmates and that they were linked throughout eternity.

This was a side that Xena didn't always show Gabrielle. It was her weaker emotional side. Even after all that they had been through it was rare that she would break down and cry uncontrollably. There were times of a tear here or there but never where her entire body was shaking. And the admission that what had just happened was so violent made a part of the aching heart inside the bard mend just a little. Oh there was still a lot of pain and anger to deal with but for once it seemed that her warrior was actually admitting to being wrong.

Just as the warrior had gotten her breathing under control she looked into that bruised and battered face and she could not contain herself. The raven hair cascaded down in front of her face hiding the bloodshot eyes and what now felt like never ending stream of tears. This was the most vulnerable the ex-warlord had ever felt and at the same time she felt it was so right. Only her bard was allowed to see her like this. Only her other half of her soul could understand.

With a shaking hand Gabrielle reached out and pushed the long strands of hair out of the beautiful face that she loved to look at. Xena leaned back and could not help the physical reaction of the shudder as first one set of long hairs was tucked behind her ear and then the other set. Green eyes that had just a few moments ago been so full of hate and anger were now full of concern. _There is no way I deserved the forgiveness you gave me for this day. We both were at fault and I seemed to go overboard when it came to retribution. But I know why now. And you, even if this is only a dreamlike you, deserves the truth._

Taking a deep breath not only to give herself the confidence but also just to steady her ragged breathing she began to try and explain herself though there was no excuse whatsoever for what she had done. "I understand now that we both handled a lot of things poorly. I don't blame you for protecting Hope. I don't blame you for not understanding about Chin. I don't even understand it fully anymore. But what I do know is that I did things without thinking. I now know that there was a little voice in the back of my head that was pushing me to hurt you."

"That makes me feel good." Gabrielle started to pull away but was held tightly but yet with a gentleness she would know only came from her warrior. "I mean it's good that you've taken these past couple days to take into account how I feel." A tear ran down her face. There would have been more but she was literally cried out at this moment of time. "So you said that there was this little voice in your head. Are you trying to tell me that you are going insane?"

There was a sad smile upon Xena's face as there was just a touch of levity coming from the still angry woman in her arms. That was one thing about her bard. It could take her a lot to get angry but once you did it was hard to get her to forgive you. Even when she loved you with all that she had. "Before I came and…" The warrior could not put into words what she had done. "Ares was with me. He was telling me all sorts of thing to urge on my hate and anger. I should have…"

Gabrielle's eyes widened just a little as she thought things through. "An image of Callisto was in the hut with me." Her green eyes quickly met the blue eyes of the woman that she loved. "It wasn't exactly like that but still I knew she wanted me against you." Their eyes were now locked and neither seemed to want to break the steady gaze. "And after you left for Chin…" The blue eyes saddened but a reassuring smile was on the petite blond's face. "It was Ares. That's how I got there before you."

Xena could not help but laugh. While they had gone through a lot of these things in her past while in the Land of Illusia but they had never spoken about some of the things that led up to what amounted as their biggest and definitely most physical fight ever. It was all making sense and making her hate the God of War even more. It was making her wonder if it was wise to trust him through this little adventure but figured she had started the journey she might as well see it to the very end. There might not be a choice anymore.

"Sorry." Xena reached out with a shaking hand glad that her touch was not rebuked as she gently stroked the severely tortured skin. In fact Gabrielle leaned into the touch and that was all the boost in confidence that she needed. "I didn't mean to laugh it's just that at least part of what led us to almost ending our friendship makes sense. Ares was behind the voices in my head. He played on my insecurities when it comes to you."

That got a raised blond eyebrow. "You…are insecure?" Gabrielle could not help but shake her head trying to take that in. Xena was the most confident person that she knew. Going into most every fight whether they were outnumbered or not she always had a swagger about her. And to think that she could make her friend, her soulmate, her lover insecure was beyond her. "So you were insecure how? I mean if Ares had anything to do with things he was trying to break us apart."

"And it probably wasn't just Ares." That got a look from the bard to the warrior princess. "Think about it. Our relationship was strong before we went to Britannia. It was strong until you were…" Xena had trouble say the words. "Until you killed someone and then truly were raped." She took a deep breath not wanting to dwell on what she was thinking but for some reason could not help herself. "I mean…" She started to say something but she realized that this Gabrielle would not know about the lava pit and the sacrifice. "It just makes sense that Dahok had an influence as well."

Gabrielle started to nibble on the neck next to her not even realizing what she was doing until a moan escaped the warrior princes. Part of her had to laugh at what she was doing and what the end result was. "I should have known that when Ares offered me an easy way to get there before you it was all part of a sick and twisted plan." Her lips now were making their way to her soulmate's. "I should have trusted you."

After the long and passionate kiss that had made thinking a little troublesome Xena had to admit one more thing. It was a difficult thing to admit even though most likely Gabrielle knew the truth. "When I went to Chin…" She had to swallow hard and take a deep breath to continue. "When I went to Chin it was basically on a one way mission." She felt and heard the sharp intake of the woman in her arms. "I was stupid to even think of giving up what I had for something in the past. I'm sorry and I'm so glad that you came to Chin. Even if at the time I didn't realize it at the time."

"I do understand." Gabrielle reached out once more and cupped Xena's cheek in her hand. "I took Ares up on his offer partly because I was worried about your physical wellbeing." There was a hesitation from the petite blond. "But I actually went there because I was jealous of this woman that meant so much to you that you would actually throw away the past two and half years. Our lives, Xena. That's what hurt the most. It was our lives not just yours."

Now that was something that Xena had never considered. There was a lot that they had revealed when they sang their hearts out for one another but this had never come up. "You were jealous?" It was amazing that her bard could think like that. "I have a question for you before I tell you why you would never have anything to be jealous about from anyone. Were you ever jealous of Marcus?" A shrug was her answer. "Of Ulysses?" Another shrug. "Was there anyone other than La Mao you were jealous of?"

"I was jealous of anyone that ever had your heart before me." Gabrielle quickly continued. "I knew about you and Hercules. I knew about you and Marcus. And I knew about you and a handful of other men. Not many but enough. But when it comes to your heart it seemed to me that there was only one that you truly gave your heart to and not just lusted after. That was La Mao." The bard took a deep breath waiting to see what her soulmate's response would be.

"While I was intimate with a couple of those that you mentioned none of them truly had my heart. Marcus truly was the one that came the closest." Xena felt the shudder from the woman in her arms. "That was only because he reminded me a little of you at one time. He had not always been a bad guy. He was turned that way by circumstances. And in the end he tried a couple times to do the right thing. As for La Mao she did have a part of my heart." The petite body stiffened noticeably. "But she never had a part of my soul. You my love, my everything, you are my soulmate. You are my other half. You make me complete."

"Oh Xena!" Gabrielle was kissing the woman she loved. It felt so good and real that Xena got lost in the feelings and the sensations. It was all too real and something she had missed feeling so much that it ached. Even in a land that was supposed to be paradise she had felt empty and incomplete. There was a piece of her soul missing. Having the bard simply in her arms was enough. Of course the sensation of lips against her skin was something she would never tire of.

And just like that it was gone. Xena was now standing in a palace many miles from where she just was. She was in a place that she expected to be especially after the conversation she had just had with Gabrielle. The warrior princess stood to her full height as she entered the chamber that had been used to teach her so many life lessons. Of course at the time she had not been ready to learn them all. There sitting on the edge of the bath that once had been her hiding place and the woman sitting there had to give her air to breathe.

They stared at one another neither really sure what to say. The times that they had flashed through Xena's mind and she knew just how important this woman had been in shaping her as far as fighting was concerned. Of course she shaped her a little as a person as well. But she was far from who she was meant to be when they parted ways and it was time that La Mao knew the truth. "I'm sorry but you know that I could never love you." In that moment the soft brown eyes turned feral even scaring the warrior princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle knew this was not what her daughter wanted to be doing. After all Eve was the messenger of peace. Her upbringing by the Romans might have caused her to know the way of the sword and many weapons it was the way of Eli that was what drove the dark haired woman and yet the way to heal, at least as far as the Battling Bard from Potadeia was to once again take up her staff. It was a weapon she had not used in many seasons and yet it felt like a comfortable old friend.

The petite blond also knew that Eve's weapons of choice when she had wielded them had always been like her mother's. The pair had always preferred weapons that were made of metal which meant they were more for offensive attacks and were of course more deadly. Yet knowing how Ares and the Romans were, Gabrielle knew that her daughter would be well versed in the mostly defensive weapon, though in the right hand could very well be deadly as well.

The room that Gabrielle had been sleeping in had been cleared. She knew that while she was in Egypt that it was not safe to expose herself or any of Eve's followers more than they had to so it was here in the tiny room that they were facing one another with the staffs in hand. A small smile curled at the corner of the bard's lips as she flashed once again to that day so long ago when two very nervous women faced off almost in the exact same way.

This time the petite blond was not nervous. In fact her confidence had grown over the month that she had now been with her daughter. Her body was finally taking on the normal curves that she had once had. While her muscle tone was still not where it should be, Gabrielle knew that would come once she resumed more physical kinds of activity. She needed to get herself back into condition so that she could face Xena once they were reunited.

And that was a different mindset for the bard. After months of feeling defeated at having to face life alone, she was finally feeling confident that she and her soulmate would one day be reunited. Of course she knew that Xena was in her heart and always would be. But it was not the same having to face life without that constant warmth at her side. She loved the warrior and would beyond the end of time. That had been proven many times already.

Still what Gabrielle wanted was to have Xena by her side. She wanted to be able to touch her, kiss her and yes of course make love with her. The bard would just settle for a night like in the early days that they traveled together and before they had admitted their feelings where they snuggled in the bedrolls together. Any kind of physical contact would be the most treasured thing. And that was going to happen. The bard was more determined than ever to make it happen.

The pace began slowly. It seemed that Eve was a bit tentative to go after her mother. Either that or she was a bit rusty with a staff. Green eyes looked deep into blue ones as they circled one another like two caged animals. Well one looked like a caged animal while the other looked like a reluctant participant. Suddenly the petite blond was on the aggressive. It took everything in the raven haired woman's arsenal to stop the attack. Her eyebrow rose at the feel of the aggressiveness.

It wasn't long before the two were dancing. That was how Gabrielle had always thought about it whenever she and Xena had sparred especially in the early days. After they had gotten into a rhythm it had always seemed that the warrior and bard were just going through the motions. But to the petite blond it was almost like foreplay which was a little disturbing if she equated it with her daughter now. But it was totally and completely one thing and that was getting her body as well as her mind ready to be reunited with her soulmate.

The clacking sound of the wood on wood was as familiar to the bard as was the heartbeat of her warrior. It was one of the things that made it so difficult to sleep without Xena being by her side. They were usually snuggled up so closely that not only could she feel the breath of the ex-warlord she could also hear every beat of the heart. It was like a baby's lullabies in the way that it made her feel so safe and relaxed and therefore caused her to sleep so deeply.

There was nothing in the world that could replace that except trying to work herself into an exhaustive state and hope that sleep would come to her. The only other thing that had been helping the past week or so was the state of emotional exhaustion. That was happening more and more as she was finally letting all the anger and the fear out in various ways. This was not one of them. It was simply just a way to start getting her body back into shape.

Blue eyes met green for just a moment and Gabrielle could see just how tired already that her daughter was. They had only been sparring for half an hour or so. Even though the bard was out of shape it seemed that the messenger was even more out of shape. Reluctantly the petite blond decided that it was time to end the bit of sparring if only so that her daughter could get some rest. With a move that she had not used since last time Xena was her dancing partner she flicked away the staff with ease.

The move was one of the few that even the great warrior princess had trouble defending though normally she did. It had its desired effect as the long staff went flying. It made a clattering sound as first it hit the ceiling and then came to noisily rest on the cement floor. Eve quickly made her way to where the water was kept and took a few mouthfuls of water. She then wetted a rag and began to wipe the sweat from her body.

Gabrielle made her way over to the fallen staff and picked it up. Slowly she made her way to the bed that she slept upon and put one staff carefully at the head of the bed and one at the foot of the bed. As Xena had always taught her having your weapons at the ready no matter if you felt you were safe or not was the smartest thing to do. While she felt at least somewhat safe in the confines of the place that Eve was hiding her in there was nowhere totally safe.

Well there was one place that was totally safe. But that place was gone for at least for a little while longer. Gabrielle was not sure how much longer her patience would last. It was something that had rubbed off on her over the years. Not that Xena was not a patient person it was just that it was always difficult for the warrior to sit and wait on others. That was what the bard was feeling now. Waiting on Xena and whoever else was involved was not easy.

The bard slowly joined her daughter by the water bucket. She too took several gulps of the water. The sun was just going down and the clay room seemed to take in the heat like a kiln. The bard took another cloth and wetted it and proceeded to clean the moisture off from her pale skin. That was something that surprised her. No matter the time of year or where they traveled the storyteller almost always had a tan of some kind. Never as deep as the bronzed skin of her soulmate but still it was there.

Now she was still almost as white as an egg. At least her skin was no longer translucent. Even she had to admit that had been a somewhat sickening sight. The thought of failure was no longer an option for the bard. Now she knew that no matter what she would be reunited with Xena. It was just a matter of when and where. Gabrielle took another sip of water as she thought about that. It was scary that she would contemplate death over life but whatever she had to do to be with her warrior she would do it.

Gabrielle watched Eve carefully for the longest moments. Though not a true warrior anymore, much like herself, the messenger still had so much of Xena's movements in her. There was the way that she took care of the staff wiping it down so gently and making sure that her body would recover quickly by drinking a lot of water and there were even a handful of grapes at the ready. _So much a combination of the two of us. We can thank the Gods for one good thing anyways._

Eve never said a word just went about what she was doing. She could feel the eyes of her mom on her. People didn't realize just how well at watching people both her moms were without them knowing about it. While they hadn't traveled long together she had picked up a few things from both of them and therefore could tell when they were doing so. She simply figured that her mom was trying to see how she had changed over the years.

The bard finally sighed and crossed over to the fresh parchment that Eve had brought her. Without a goodbye to her daughter she took up residency at the desk. It was rude but for some reason it was coming natural to her. While she had cried on her daughter's shoulder not that long ago she was not ready emotionally yet for full on talks just yet although she was slowly getting there. The sound of the door opening and closing told her that her message had been received.

The petite blond closed her eyes and envisioned the one person in the world that she wanted to see more than anything else. Without opening her eyes she picked up her quill. It was as if her mind could envision the parchment, the quill and the ink without even having to open her eyes. This was something she had never done before but suddenly she had this overwhelming urge to not write but to draw. It was not the first time she had tried her hand at being artistic but it had been forever.

Her mind was on the soft flowing black hair that felt like silk when she ran her fingers through it. It encased the bronze chiseled features of that were also soft to the touch. Then there were the blue eyes that she wished that she could do justice to but with only ink there was no way. The ears were next. They could hear just about anything that was around for a mile or so it seemed. There was that nose that she would never tire rubbing with her own. And the mouth that could claim the bard's body as its own in a heartbeat as well to be allowed to be claimed by the petite blond. A neck that she could get lost in exploring with her lips, teeth and tongue was next to be drawn.

Gabrielle's heart began to warm as she continued with the image in her mind. As much as she would love to draw her warrior in all her glory, this might not stay private so instead she drew with care the long slender arms that held her so tightly that she though they would melt into one. Then she encased the body that she had spent the past few years attempting to memorize in the traditional leather and armor. The long legs were next and it reminded her of how many times she had had those thighs on her shoulders as she pleased the warrior in only the way that she could.

There were tears now on the paper that were attempting to blur what she had drawn. Quickly she moved away from the parchment trying to get her emotions back under control so that she didn't ruin what she had just created. After sniffling a few times she looked at her creation. A smile that warmed her to the very soul was upon her face. The feelings of love freely flowed through the bard and just barely kept from once again allowing the tears to fall.

Gabrielle took the parchment and took her sias and hung it next to where her head rested while she slept. It wasn't the real thing. It would not be a substitute for the real thing. But at least she had something now more than just what was in her mind. Her hand shook gently as she reached out to touch the rough paper that had a perfect likeness of her soulmate. "I love you Xena. I'll wait for you another lifetime if I have to." With that the bard allowed herself to succumb to the exhaustion that she had physically caused it to come. Of course there was also the emotional exhaustion as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena held her hands in surrender at this feral version of her friend and former lover. The eyes were still a mass of anger but the body at least stopped in its approach. "We were friends and lovers at one time." The eyes softened just a bit. "I know you know why I am here." The image of Lao Ma seemed to relax a little. That actually made the tall woman a bit nervous. "We need closure I think. Especially since somehow you keep asking for my help even after death."

Lao Ma's eyes were now her normal chocolate brown. It seemed that Xena had at least for the moment managed to calm the woman down. That was strange to her as it had always been her former lover that had always had an air of peace and calm about her. But then again death will do things to you. The leather clad woman would know as she had lost count now on how many times that her life had slipped away in one way or another. _The next time will be when I'm ready and so is Gabrielle. We will cross over together when we are old and gray or there will be Tartarus to pay._

The regal woman approached the taller woman. "We do need closure I believe." Lao Ma's eyes never left the sea of blue. "You were my finest pupil. You were my warrior princess." Xena flinched at the possessive use of the words 'warrior princess' as the only one that she ever thought of as belonging to was Gabrielle. There would be no other that she would ever belong to. "And yet you disappointed me and left a mess behind. It was you that turned my son evil."

Xena could not help but laugh at that statement. "Your son was being taught by an arrogant egotistical man. That was where his lessons began." She waited to see if there was any kind of emotions displayed on the other woman's face. As usual, Lao Ma was easily able to keep the mask upon her face. "I admit to offering him some hard lessons that regrettably added to the ones that he was already being taught. But don't blame me fully for how your son turned out."

It seemed that Lao Ma was lost in thought for several moments before she allowed herself to respond. "You were the one that kidnapped him for ransom." The woman straightened to her full height which against the warrior princess was not all that impressive. "You were the one that threatened his life." The woman took several steps closing what little gap was left between them. "You were the one that took his life." Her tone was not sad instead they were only monotone.

"I took his life because it was the only way to stop him." Xena looked down into those eyes that at one time had been her savior's. After all she had been the one that had rescued her when she had been hunted down like a dog. She had been the one that gave her that breath so that she could remain hidden and safe. "If I recall it was your message that brought me back to Chin. It almost cost me the thing that I held dearest at the time. And will until the end of time."

That last statement caused Lao Ma to stake a couple steps back involuntarily. "I had not thought that you would be enlightened enough to allow yourself love." She began to pace at the thought. "I mean we shared something but I always knew that it was not love at least not truly. I cared deeply for you. You seemed to break out of the hatred, at least for a little while." Her pacing paused as she turned to once again look deep into blue eyes. "But you were incapable of love back then."

Xena sighed heavily. It was true. The closest that she had come to love at that time was when she had given up Solon. Borias was nothing but a desire and a means to an end. Akemi was nothing but a fascination. Even M'Lila was nothing but an exotic beauty that had much to teach her. The sacrifice that she had made was amazing and touched her but it was not love. All of her past lovers were not lovers. It was just sex plain and simple. The only one that meant anything beyond just the physical was the one that she was striving to get back to at no matter the cost.

The warrior princess slumped a little always hating to reflect upon just how inadequate a person she was in her past. Between the death of Lyceus, the attack of Cortese and the influence of Caesar, it had led her down a very slippery road that she failed miserably to keep her footing upon. That was how she had become the animal that she was. That was why it took so much for her to learn about love. It had taken more than what Lao Ma could teach her. It took a certain bard with a heart of gold.

"I was." While not proud of her past the warrior also knew that it made her who she was. Her path had been destined at least to the point where she was to meet Gabrielle and therefore change her life for the better. Better was not even close of an adequate word to describe what the bard had done to her in the short time that they had spent together. "But then I met my soulmate. She taught me about love in a way you could not. In some ways we are opposites. In some ways we are not. We truly are the other half of each other's souls."

Lao Ma stared into the blue eyes that were so captivating. The first time that she had looked into them she had seen the wild animal that Xena had been. But there was something else there. Something that she had hoped to bring out. But it was apparent that at the time her warrior princess was not ready to change. Or ready to return to the person that she had once been and had been turned into by men. "I can see that you truly love her. I have one question. Was there any love for me?"

Now that was an easy question and one that made Xena smile. "I did love you." The warrior took a few steps toward her former lover hoping that she would be met in the positive. "I loved you as best that I was capable at the time." Her smile faded at the statement knowing that it was a hollow statement at best but it was the truth. "I will always be grateful for you for how you healed me both physically and mentally. I just wish that I could have heeded your lessons better."

With a barely perceptible nod of the head, Lao Ma came and took the warrior's hand in her own. "It seems that I laid the foundation so that your soulmate could finish what I started." She gave the larger hand in her own a gentle squeeze before releasing it. "And you know that I've always believed that things happen the way that they were supposed to. If we had not met then you might not have been ready for when you did meet your soulmate. I see that now."

The two women shook hands. After a moment they even ventured into a tentative hug. When they pulled away they were all smiles. "That went far better than I thought." Xena could not help but chuckle. And then she felt it. First there was such a hatred that it literally knocked her to her knees. Lao Ma came over to assist her friend by steadying her with one hand on her shoulder. "Wow!" There were tears that were falling from the warrior princess' eyes.

Lao Ma took in the intensive pain that her friend was in wondering what had happened. And then she too felt exactly what the tall warrior was feeling. They were from the bard the one that she claimed was her soulmate. "How can someone that claims to love you so much hate you like this?" The woman was not happy with the way that Xena was nearly doubling over with the intense emotions. "If it were me I would never…"

Her words were cut off by a hand on her own. Xena managed to stand but it was hard as the hatred flowing from Gabrielle was continuing to bombard her. "You don't understand." The words were coming out through gritted teeth. "She has a right to feel this way." The warrior princess was actually panting hard as she felt a physical toll upon herself which she thought was unusual seeing that she was actually dead. "I chose death over her."

The words were spoken as barely a whisper. Even Lao Ma who was usually so in control of her own emotions grimaced at the thought. It pained her to think that her warrior princess had ever been put into a position where she had to make such a horrible choice. "I take it that it was for the greater good." Xena managed to nod although the intense feelings were finally beginning to subside. "Then you have come a long way."

Xena managed to nod as her body came to terms with the sudden hits it was taking emotionally. _I knew she had a lot of anger but I didn't think it would be this intense. I really did screw up. I promise you my bard I will do anything to make this right. I'll go through any trial so that you are happy again so that we are reunited again._ "There were many souls counting on me or so I thought. Turns out I was sent to the Elysian Fields instead. All this pain and anger were for nothing."

Lao Ma looked into pained blue eyes. Though she had heard the words it was finally sinking in just how much that Xena had changed and how much she was in love with this woman who now hated her. Of course the strength of the hate coincided with the power of the love so that it made sense. "You are a lucky woman." That got a raised eyebrow. "To hate with such strength means that you are equally loved. And I feel that you return it just as wholly."

Before Xena could say anything the emotions changed. It was like she was hit with a ton of bricks and she got this goofy look on her face. Gabrielle was pouring all the love and faith that she had for the warrior into her soul. Which meant that it was pouring into their souls. The eyes of the ex-warlord closed and she just simply drank in what she was feeling. It gave her hope and it gave her strength that she could do anything.

That was the way it always was. Even when something seemed impossible or she would be going about it in the wrong way, Gabrielle was there. She was there to show her with love and with good sense exactly what she needed to do. Well there was no question what was needed to be done now. It was just a matter of how they were going to go about it. "I've never loved anyone as completely as I do her. She truly is the other half of my soul."

With those words Lao Ma disappeared. It wasn't long before the two Greek Gods and the two Egyptian Gods were standing before Xena. The warrior stood and though it pained her to do so she bowed. It was more out of respect for the two Goddesses that she knew nothing about. The Egyptian Goddesses stood silent but they both seemed to have these little crooked smiles upon their faces. That startled her even more and concerned her as well.

It was Aphrodite that spoke first. "Well warrior babe it looks like you passed that part with flying colors." The chipper Goddess seemed pleased with herself. "The Egyptian babes here are pleased at how you handled yourself in each unique situation. By the way your sweetie is doing better. But I think she needs you right about now. My treat before you go on to the second and final test. Then you gets to get your groove back." The pink clad woman was dancing around.

Before Xena could say a word Aphrodite was snapping her fingers. The warrior princess was slightly disoriented when she stumbled out of the transport. _There has got to be a better way to travel then that._ Her eyes blinked in the darkened room. Clearly wherever she was night had fallen. It took a minute even for her better than average eyesight to adjust to the dimness of the room. The walls were of familiar build and in an instant she knew that she was somewhere in Egypt.

A cute little snore that Xena would recognize anywhere caused the warrior princess to make her way over to the bed. Gabrielle was sound asleep and she hated to wake her up yet she really didn't know just how much time that she was being gifted with before they were forced to go their separate ways hopefully for the last time. The raven haired beauty made way to the bed. Just before she leaned down to kiss her soul mate awake she noticed the drawing that was hung with her soulmate's sias.

It amazed her just how the bard saw her and the world around her. Even now in her darkest of times Gabrielle still saw her with beauty and strength that the warrior was not sure that she possessed. But that was how her soulmate saw her and if she could do it justice that was how she would draw her lover as well. That gave her a warm feeling and more confidence to wake the slumbering petite blond. Not that she needed it really.

Xena sat carefully on the bed knowing that any motion would probably startle the slumbering bard. She sat there for a few moments before she reached out and took a stray of blond hair from her face. _Your hair is a little longer than you had been keeping it. No matter what you are and always will be beautiful wonderful everything._ Her hand was gently stroking the fair skin. _You've been hard on yourself my love. But since the last time we were allowed to meet you do look a lot better._

"Xena?" It was a mumble that was just barely understandable even to the warrior princess. The bard rolled onto her side and looked up into the bluest eyes. Even in the darkness she would know those eyes anywhere. Without a word she was pulling her soulmate down into her arms so that they were lying side by side. Part of her wanted to start making love to the woman that was there but it felt too much like a dream. "Are you really here?"

The warrior wiped away the tears that had begun to fall with at first her fingertips but then with her lips. "I'm here, my love." The affirmation caused the tears to fall just a little bit faster and before she knew what was happening the body that she was holding tightly was convulsing the emotions were just too much to handle. "I don't know for how long. This test thing is not over. Just the first round." That caused an almost whimper from the bard. "No worries. I'll go through anything for you."

Gabrielle managed to get her breathing under control. It wasn't easy but she managed to as she clung to the warrior princes. Her warrior princess. "So will I. But it's hard being here without you." The bard snuggled up into her old familiar position. There were still the strong urges just to tear every article of clothing off from the raven haired warrior but now was not the time for that. This was only half real. When she made love to her soulmate again she wanted it to be in celebration of their being reunited.

"If I have anything to say about it you'll never be alone again." Xena tightened her arms around the woman that she loved. This was how she wanted to spend every night and how she wanted to wake up every morning. The days could be whatever came their way. But the nights and mornings were going to be reserved for them and only them when she made it back. It was a difficult lesson to learn but the warrior had learned it many times over now.

The night was quiet and cool and the warmth of the body lying next to her helped her to drift off to a dreamless sleep. It was the first time in months that the nightmares had not claimed her mind as she attempted to sleep and it was another healing moment for the petite woman. The night faded quickly as did the feeling of the warmth. Even before she opened her eyes she knew that she was once again alone in the bed.

But the scent of her warrior princess was everywhere. The feeling of having her body lying next to hers was engrained in her head. To her surprise the memory of the rise and fall of the beautiful chest and the familiar heartbeat was still so pleasantly real that it made the bard smile. Gabrielle felt renewed and energized. It was a little bit of a tease of what was to come. And she would hold on it if things got too bad. "I love you my soulmate!"


End file.
